Always have, always will
by klaineisforlife
Summary: Blaine loves Kurt, so he takes him on a date.  I suck at summary's


So, this is my first fanfic, please review :)

It was a Tuesday night, and Blaine was supposed to be doing his math homework, but instead he was lying on his bed thinking of that one boy in particular that made his heart go wee... Kurt Hummel. Blaine couldn't help but think to himself how perfect that boy was, his eyes, his smile, the way he walked, those hips... Blaine had to shake his head and mutter to himself, "Undapper thoughts Blaine." Instead he settled for calling the one person who would know how to woo Kurt, Mercedes.

Blaine dialed her number andd waited for an answer, "Hey Blaine, what's up?" "Uh, I need your help," Blaine paused for a second, "It's about Kurt, I need to let him know I like him and you're the only person I could think of to help me."

Blaine heard Mercedes chuckle a little, "Okay white boy, I'll help you, but only because I think that Kurt feels the same way about you but he thinks you don't like him so he hasn't made a move. I think taking him on a date to breadsticks would do the trick, but make it very clear that it IS a date, so he gets the idea that you like him."

Blaine smiled at the idea of taking Kurt on a date, "Okay, thanks Mercedes I owe you one." He said before hanging up. Blaine grabbed his keys off his bedside table and set off to Kurts dorm. When he got there he inhaled a shaky breath before knocking on the door, Kurt answered and pulled the curly haired boy into a tight hug, "Blaine!" Kurt squeeled, like Blaine was the most important person in the world. The hug and the squeeling his name made Blaine's heart beat fast, he smiled at Kurt, "Hey, you got a sec, I need to ask you something."

Kurt nodded and went to sit on his bed, while Blaine sat on the armchair, "What did you want to ask me?" Kurt said, Blaine noticing the twinkle in his eye as he said it. "Um- I was wondering if you uh, wanted to go on a date with me to Breadsticks tomorrow night." Blaine felt like he couldn't breathe he was so nervous, he looked down at his feet and fumbled with his fingers waiting for Kurt's answer.

"I would love too Blaine!" Kurt squeeled (again) as he literally sprung off the bed and pulled Blaine into another hug. Blaine grinned at the boy, his heart overflowed with love, "great, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah, can't wait!" Blaine smiled at Kurt once more before leaving Kurt's dorm and returning back to his. It didn't take him long to fall asleep as he needed it to be tomorrow night already.

**next day. **

The day had gone too slowly for Blaine, his lessons seeming to drag on for hours. Once the school day was over, he ran back to his dorm and started throwing random items of clothing from his warbrobe to onto his bed, trying to decide what to wear. He finally decied on jeans with a red polo shirt and desert boots. And he decided to wash the gel out of his hair as he knew Kurt liked it curly.

By the time he had finished getting ready it was nearly 7, so he thought he would go and get Kurt from his dorm. He tapped on the door and Blaine couldn't help but stare at the beautiful boy infront of him... and what he was wearing. Blaine thought that Kurt's skinny jeans should be illegal as they were skin tight, he was wearing a white button down shirt, that was tucked into the jeans, with a black skinny tie. Blaine had to shut his mouth because he realized he was staring. Kurt seemed amused by Blaine's staring, "What were you staring at Mr. Anderson?" Kurt laughed as he said that. Blaine felt his face get hot, "uh- nothing," He said looking down at the floor, "We should go," he said as he and Kurt went to Blaine's car.

Kurt went through Blaine's CD collection as they drove to Breadsticks and decided on Katy Perry's album, and Kurt put on teenage dream. Blaine couldn't help but grin and sing along with Kurt to the lyrics, laughing as they did so. When they got to the restaurant Blaine got out of the drivers seat and ran round to the other side of the car and opening the door for Kurt to get out, "Being your usual dapper self I see?" Kurt said with smile. Blaine chuckled and walked side-by-side with Kurt to the entrance of Breadsticks, Blaine smiled at the waitress, "Table for two please." The waitress lead the two to a love seat and handed them both menus as that sat down, the waitress winked at Blaine as she walked away, knowing the two were on a date so she gave them the love seat.

While they were waiting for their food, Blaine knew that he had to say something to Kurt about his feelings for him. He took in a breath and stared Kurt in the eyes, "Kurt, I asked you here tonight because," he paused, "I have feelings for you, and I can't keep them inside any longer, I just love everything about you, your hair, the way you smile, the way you make me laugh, everytime you hug me my heart misses a beat, I feel like I'm dreaming when I'm with you," He paused again, "Kurt, I think I'm in love you..." Blaine let out a breath in relief , as he continued to stare into Kurt's eyes. Kurt moved in closer to Blaine wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered against his neck, "oh, Blaine, I love you too, always have, always will."

The end.

good, bad? reviews make me happy! :)

xxx


End file.
